More than a cliche
by glasswrks
Summary: Thelma spends some time watching Cassie. This is not related to any other Hex story I've written.


**Title:** More Than a Cliché.

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** July 19 – July 22, 2008

**Rating:** (USA) T (UK) 15 (AUS) MA15+

**Pairing/Character Focus:** Thelma/Cassie

**Summary:** This story has nothing to do with the other three I've written. It is a stand-alone piece.

**Context:** First season (series), first episode, alternate universe (AU) I consider this AU simply because we have no way of knowing whether this could have happened.

**Keyword(s):** Angst/Romance/Humor.

**Disclaimer**: The characters, Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes, Thelma Bates, et al, belong to Julian Jones, Lucy Watkins, Shine Limited, and Sony Pictures Television International. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"Hex"_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Archiving:** Only with permission of the author; that would be me.

**Special Thanks**: To Deb for looking at the story for me on such short notice.

* * *

Thelma sighed deeply as she slowly, albeit reluctantly woke up. She blinked a few times and looked across the room. Her gaze fell upon her dorm mate and frequent subject of her dreams, Cassie.

When would it stop?

Was it _too_ much to ask her subconscious mind to keep Cassie from playing such a _willing_ role in her dreams? Thelma didn't think so. Yet night after night, she would wake up, her pulse racing, her breathing ragged and her knickers needing changing.

Thelma thanked her lucky stars that Cassie hasn't found out. It would have been disastrous and she could only imagine the consequences – most likely having to move out of their shared room. Having to rebuild their friendship, hoping Cassie would forgive her indiscretion.

The list went on and on.

The one thing that scared Thelma the most however was that Cassie wouldn't want anything to do with her.

She'd lose Cassie for good.

Thelma shuddered at the thought. Why had she fallen for her best friend? "If that's not cliché, I don't know what is," she said under her breath.

Unable to stop herself, Thelma rolled onto her side and resumed her near nightly ritual. She wondered what was going on in Cassie's mind, who she might be dreaming of those nights when she heard Cassie moan in her sleep.

Those torturous nights were the worse. She would lie in bed listening trying to keep perfectly still while her body ached. Many times she would rush to the bathroom the physical need so strong it demanded attention.

Thelma spent a few more minutes in silent contemplation before frustration set in. Throwing off her blankets, she sat up. "This is no good," she said as she stood, put on her slippers, grabbed her bathrobe and toiletries and left the room.

Cassie opened her eyes as she heard the door close.

She had known for weeks that Thelma had been watching as she slept. At first she was a bit put off, it was creepy.

Yet over time, she had gotten used to it.

Thelma never tried to take advantage of the situation and Cassie never once felt that Thelma would do anything underhanded.

Which was one of the reasons Cassie never let on; she knew Thelma would be embarrassed having been caught, so she kept quiet.

And to be quite honest, with the strange dreams she had been having recently, knowing Thelma was there... watching over her so to speak, was a relief.

Looking over at Thelma's empty bed Cassie felt badly. _'If things were different,'_ she often told herself.

But they weren't.

Cassie had heard rumors going around school; people thought she and Thelma were involved.

It was easy to see why.

They always hung out together; they ate together, shared classes, slept in the same room.

Yes it was quite simple to jump to conclusions, especially as Thelma tries to change the status of their friendship. She would poke at the boundaries – seeing how far she could go.

"_Come on... I can do things that would make your eyes pop out," she'd said boastfully with a cheeky grin while they had lunch a few weeks ago._

_To which she simply answered, "I like my eyes exactly how they are thank you."_

_Thelma crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Spoil sport," she muttered._

Cassie smiled fondly at the memory. She had no doubt Thelma would make good on her boast if half of what she'd said she'd done was true.

"Shit!" she gasped as she closed her eyes quickly when she heard the door open. Cassie strained to catch the slightest sound, anything that would give her an indication as to what Thelma was doing.

"I know you're awake," Thelma said as she approached Cassie's bed.

"Am not," she mumbled. What was the point in trying to hide?

"Oh yeah, well, something has put a rather adorable smile on your face..." Thelma stated as she sat down next to Cassie.

Cassie opened her eyes and looked into Thelma's. "Found me out did you?"

"Not hard really, just need to know what to look for," Thelma replied happily. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she brushed a strand of hair from Cassie's face.

Cassie nodded. "And you?"

"If that grin of yours is any indication, something tells me you had a better dream than I did. And we both know that's practically impossible. So, give..."

Cassie knew this would happen. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard. "If I tell you it's nothing..."

"I won't believe you," Thelma answered.

"I thought not."

"Come on, you can tell me. Even if it's about a... boy," Thelma replied making a face.

"It's not that bad," Cassie said laughing.

"Speak for yourself."

Cassie couldn't resist and pulled Thelma into her arms and hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered into Thelma's ear.

Thelma was caught momentarily off guard, but quickly returned the hug. "Whatever for?"

"For being my best friend," Cassie answered.

"Am I?" Thelma asked.

Cassie pulled back slightly. "Yes, you are."

Thelma smiled brightly. "You know, this won't get you out of telling me who you were dreaming about..."

Cassie groaned.

"Cassie..."

"Yeah."

"You're mine too," Thelma added softly.

The End.


End file.
